


Prelude

by chapsTHICC, Crocamura



Series: The Music We Make (Haikyuu!! Band AU) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Akaashi Keiji is a Good Friend, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bassist Akaashi Keiji, Crossdressing, Drummer Bokuto Koutarou, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Guitarist Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio is a Mess, Nervous Azumane Asahi, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Pianist Hinata Shouyou, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Supportive Nishinoya Yuu, Team Dad Sawamura Daichi, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, University Student Akaashi Keiji, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, Violinist Sugawara Koushi, hinata lost a bet, minor misunderstanding, more about them in the main story tho, the intro if you will, this is just the prelude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsTHICC/pseuds/chapsTHICC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crocamura/pseuds/Crocamura
Summary: Hello! This is the prelude/prologue to Someone Wrote This Song Before, and it focuses more on a different band. It’ll only have four chapters, and then I’ll begin posting SWTSB, so if you like this, then please stay tuned!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi & Sugawara Koushi, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Nishinoya Yuu, Nishinoya Yuu & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi & Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Music We Make (Haikyuu!! Band AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059626
Kudos: 3





	1. Ask me why my heart's inside my throat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the prelude/prologue to Someone Wrote This Song Before, and it focuses more on a different band. It’ll only have four chapters, and then I’ll begin posting SWTSB, so if you like this, then please stay tuned!

Akaashi stared up at the stage where the boy was in the middle of his performance. “We need a guitarist,” his friend’s words echoed in his head. “And they gotta be at least as good as us. But, you know, not _too_ good.” The guitarist’s fingers moved skillfully along the frets, creating beautiful sounds that could have only been produced through hours of practice. _Dedication and intelligence are just as important as talent and instinct. But he… he has it all…._ Akaashi looked at the college student beside him, who was cheering loudly for the kid. He knew by the look in the young man’s eyes that he had come to the same conclusion Akaashi had at the very same time, if not earlier. _We have to invite this guy to join._ After the other performances had finished, Akaashi checked the program for his name, then rushed towards him as soon as he was visible.

“Excuse me, Kageyama?”

Kageyama turned towards the voice who’d called his name, tilting his head slightly. Akaashi bowed politely. “My name is Akaashi Keiji. I am the bassist for a band that has yet to be fully formed. We need a guitarist, someone talented and smart like you.”

“Who else is in your band?” Kageyama asked after a brief silence.

“We have a drummer. He’s still somewhere in that crowd.” Akaashi gestured vaguely. “He’s a bit eccentric, but he’s really good. You should hear him play sometime.”

Kageyama nodded. “Alright. How about this: I listen to you guys play without me, then I’ll decide if I wanna join. That sound good?”

“Fair enough,” Akaashi agreed. “When are you available? We usually have practices on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoons, sometimes a Saturday or Sunday.”

“It’s Tuesday, right? I should be available tomorrow afternoon. Where do you usually meet?”

Akaashi pulled out his phone. “Let’s exchange contact information. I’ll give you the details once you’re sure you can make it.” The two gave each other their phone numbers and chatted a bit longer before Akaashi finally heard the sound he’d been waiting for.

“HEY HEY HEY!!! AKAASHIIIII!!!”

Despite having expected the call, Akaashi still flinched. “That’s the drummer. Give me one second.” He turned and searched the crowd until he made eye contact with his loud friend. “Bokuto-san,” he spoke, not raising his voice any more than he had to as he gave a little wave. “Over here.”

Bokuto picked his way through the crowd, voicing Akaashi’s name again once he got to him, as though he were confirming some information. Akaashi repeated his friend’s name with a nod, then gestured to the dark-haired boy behind him. “This is Kageyama. He might be our guitarist. We’re going to arrange a time for him to watch one of our practice sessions sometime soon and let him decide if he wants to join afterwards.”

“Ooh, really~? Hoo-rah!” Bokuto cheered, and Kageyama seemed to understand what Akaashi had meant by “eccentric.”

“Nice to meet you. I have to go now, but I’ll probably see you tomorrow.” The young guitarist bowed, then left. _A band could be nice…._ Kageyama reflected as he walked to the station. _Let’s just hope they’re better than the last one._

The next afternoon, Kageyama followed Akaashi’s directions and found himself at a small building. He knocked on the door, and a girl let him in, telling him exactly how to get to the studio he was looking for. He peered through the door hesitantly.

“Akaashi-san?”

The bassist turned and smiled slightly when he saw him, almost looking relieved. “Just Akaashi is fine. I’m glad you could make it. Please, sit.” He gestured to a chair that had been set up, then turned to the man behind the drums. 

“You ready?” 

Bokuto nodded excitedly. Akaashi’s smile grew a little, then he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself as he waited for Bokuto to start the beat. The drummer tapped his sticks together four times, then went crazy on his instrument, performing the start of a song they knew very well, Akaashi’s fingers naturally played the notes that had been burned into his memory. Kageyama could tell it was extremely easy for the man, noticing when he chose to ad-lib a little without even bothering to open his eyes.

 _They_ are _pretty good,_ Kageyama observed. _It would be an honor to join their band. We could probably become famous, if we wanted._ Once their song had finished, he stood up, clapping a few times before making his request.

“Can I try playing with you?”

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi. “Yeah!”

“Of course,” Akaashi agreed as well. “Any particular song you’d like to do?”

Kageyama shook his head, allowing Bokuto to excitedly suggest “Roki.” Since they all knew the song, Kageyama took out his guitar and made sure it was in tune before looking to Bokuto for the starting beat. As they played the song, the sounds from their instruments blended so perfectly that each of them realized that, despite the fact that they’d never played together before, they sounded amazing. As soon as the final notes were fading out, Bokuto jumped from his seat.

“You’ve got to join!” He pleaded, tears in his eyes. Akaashi sighed.

“His choices are his own, Bokuto-san,” he reminded the drummer, but gave Kageyama a hopeful glance. “Though, it would be nice. We sound really good together, the three of us.”

Kageyama nodded. “I’m in full agreement,” he told them. “It would be an honor to play alongside you two.”

Akaashi smiled and welcomed to the band. “Now we really need a name for ourselves,” he mumbled, almost laughing.

“The Owls!” Bokuto quickly suggested, hooting as if to demonstrate the noise the creature made. Kageyama raised an eyebrow. _Makes sense for him, but not for me,_ he thought. Akaashi soon voiced a similar opinion.

“Bokuto-san, we need something that can work for all of us. Besides, don’t you think Kageyama-kun looks more like a crow?”

Kageyama blinked. That’s _the main reason??_

“Fine then,” Bokuto thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers. “Bird Boys!”

Akaashi and Kageyama exchanged glances.

“Well,” Kageyama started, running his hand through his hair. “I’m… fine with something owl-related, but… I dunno if ‘Bird Boys’ really… _conveys_ the right message to our audience….”

“Hey hey,” Bokuto said suddenly, apparently not bothered by Kageyama’s comment at all. “Why don’t we decide over food? I dunno about you guys, but I’m real hungry!”

“Sounds fine,” Akaashi nodded, looking at Kageyama. “Any preference? I can pay.”

“You two can pick,” he mumbled.

“Barbeque!!” Bokuto exclaimed almost immediately. Kageyama forced his excitement not to show as he agreed with the idea.

“In that case,” Akaashi decided. “Bokuto-san can pay.”

“A-Akaashiii!” Bokuto whimpered. “Please don’t make me pay! You promised!”

“You always eat a ton when it comes to barbeque. If I pay, I won’t be able to buy anything else this month.”

Bokuto sighed in defeat. “I’ll just pay for my own….” Akaashi seemed satisfied with this compromise and led the other two to Bokuto’s favorite restaurant that happened to be within walking distance of the studio. Bokuto hummed a little tune as they walked, both his and Kageyama’s thoughts now entirely focused on the meal they were about to enjoy.

Once they’d sat at a table and ordered, Akaashi pulled out a notebook. “Start calling out suggestions. No such thing as a bad idea right now,” he said, glancing at each of the other band members in turn. 

Kageyama was mostly silent, saying that if he really didn’t like a name, he’d object to it, but aside from that he didn’t mind what they were called, while Bokuto threw out one name after another until their food came. Most of the meal time was spent in silence due to their mouths being full, though Akaashi would occasionally make small talk with Kageyama or scold Bokuto for stealing some of our meat.

Eventually, even Bokuto’s ideas slowed down, and Akaashi took a long look at the list they’d acquired. He began crossing off names that didn’t sound quite right or didn’t fit with their aesthetic. “Okay,” he finally announced, holding up the notebook for the others to see. “It’s down to these. Tell me what you guys think of them.” Bokuto looked pensive for a moment, then frowned.

“I don’t think these would work too well either, sadly….” Kageyama found himself in agreement. _Cloudfall_ just didn’t sound right to him, and _Last Stars_ sounded a bit ominous.

Akaashi sighed. “Yeah, me neither…. Maybe we’ll figure something better out another time.”

They finished up, Akaashi and Bokuto splitting the bill, before heading back to the studio to put in a few more hours of practice, getting used to each other’s sounds and styles. Eventually, Akaashi finally thought to check the clock, only to find that it was already past 11. He mentioned it to the others, suggesting they should go home. Kageyama started to wonder why they hadn’t been kicked out yet, but shrugged and ignored his curiosity. 

“See you guys on Friday?” He asked, almost hopeful. He already felt like he’d bonded with the two, and it seemed to him like they were bound to get even closer over time. Akaashi nodded.

“Thanks for joining,” he said, looking as if he might collapse when Bokuto clapped a hand on his shoulder with a huge grin.

“I can’t wait to practice more with you!” The drummer proclaimed. Kageyama agreed quietly, bowing a little as he wished them goodnight before he turned and began his journey home.

“Let’s just hope you didn’t scare him away, huh, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi commented with a sly smirk. 

Bokuto waved his hand dismissively as they stepped outside. “Pshh! There’s no way I scared that dull crow. I-I mean that in the least offensive way possible!” He amended as soon as he realized how that could’ve sounded.

“I’m sure you do,” Akaashi nodded understandingly with a chuckle.

The stars twinkled fantastically in the black sky, and the full moon seemed to be almost begging for eyes to be drawn to her comforting glow. 

“Night… Owls….”

“Hm?” Akaashi, noticing that Bokuto had paused to look up at the sky, turned back, wondering what his friend had said.

“Let’s run the name ‘Night Owls’ by that Kags kid tomorrow, huh?” Bokuto suggested with a grin. “I think it’s pretty good, given that we just stayed up all night practicing!”

“Night Owls,” Akaashi echoed thoughtfully. “Not bad, Bokuto-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the songs in this chapter: I like to think Kageyama is performing some sort of guitar solo version of Kizuato by Centimillimental. I haven’t actually considered what Akaashi and Bokuto played for Kageyama, but Roki is one of my current favorite vocaloid songs. I particularly like this version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B3BkLjzb354
> 
> And that’s the first chapter! Thanks for reading! Fun fact: this originated as a roleplay between Crocamura and I in a google doc. They controlled about half of the characters, and I controlled the rest! I hope to see y'all later, but for now, questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! until next time, peace~! <3


	2. I've never been in love, I've been alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Today, we get an introduction of a new member!

Kageyama had only been in the band a few months when he met the girl. He was walking through the halls of his high school when he heard a sweet, soft voice singing. It seemed to lure him closer, and when he peeked around a corner, he found a classmate as the source. Kageyama couldn’t remember her name no matter how hard he tried, but he still felt a strong urge to ask her to join the Night Owls. Another part of him, however, didn’t want her to stop singing.

Apparently, she’d heard his footsteps, and she stopped her song with a gasp. “Uh… who’s there?” She asked, clearly frightened. 

Kageyama immediately felt guilty. He hadn’t meant to scare her, but he had been told he tended to have that effect on others. So, he stepped fully out from behind the wall, smiling in an attempt to seem approachable. “Hi.”

The girl gulped. “H-hello…?” It was obvious she had no clue who he was either. She squinted at him, as thought she were trying to recall some distant memory, then her expression shifted to one of discomfort. Kageyama began to wonder if she really did know him, but decided not to ask. He dropped the smile in an effort to make her feel a little better.

“U-um, I was just…” He started to explain, though his stuttering did nothing to help. “I heard your singing, a-and I thought it was pretty, uh… p-pretty? I-I wanted to know if you’d like to j-join this band I’m in… o-of course, I’ll need to talk to the other guys, but… it’s be i-i-interesting to have a vocalist….”

“I-I… I don’t know… I don’t think I can…” the girl mumbled, staring at the floor. “I’m too shy to be on stage… I-I mean, it’s scary….”

Kageyama sighed. “Ah, I see…. Well, I would try to tell you that it’s not so bad once you get used to it, but… I don’t think you’d listen to me….”

“U-umm, I-I might not, you’re right….” Kageyama felt his eye twitch at the blunt response. Obviously, reverse psychology wouldn’t work on her.

“Well, if you ever feel like you can sing on a stage, let me know. We’re called the Night Owls.” He turned away, feeling awkward about the whole situation. There had definitely been something off about that girl, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. 

He wouldn’t be able to figure it out until after another month had passed.

During a practice session one day, Bokuto sighed dramatically. “It’s just… missing something!” He decided loudly. “This whole thing is getting dull without more… more…  _ something _ !!”

“Most bands consist of at least four members,” Akaashi observed. “You think we need another member who plays something other than a guitar or bass, don’t you?”

Bokuto nodded. “Yeah! Like… like synth!! Gotta get those good ol’ key notes! Uh, no offense, Kaggy-kun.”

Kageyama ignored the strange nickname. “I’m not offended.”

“I don’t know any synth players,” Akaashi mumbled, getting the others back on topic. “Especially ones that would want to join.”

“Then we’ll recruit one!” Bokuto proclaimed. “From the street, our school, or Kageyama’s school! We don’t have to know them to invite them or befriend them!”

“I guess so,” the bassist conceded. “Kageyama-kun, will you look for someone too?” Before Kageyama could respond, a short boy with orange hair stepped cautiously into the room.

“I… I can play the synth….”

Bokuto blinked, wondering how long the boy had been there. “ _ Hoo _ are you?” He asked, while Kageyama squinted, trying to remember if he’d seen the new guy before.

“I’m H-Hinata Shoyo! It’d be a pleasure to work with you, Night Owls!” He bowed deeply, the orange mess of hair obscuring his face entirely.

“Okay, show us what you can do,” Akaashi invited, figuring they might as well give him a shot since he was there.

“Okay!” Hinata nodded, standing up straight again. He headed over to the synth that sat unused in the corner and plugged it in, making sure each of the cords were connected correctly before he turned the instrument on, then he took a deep breath and began to play.

Bokuto’s jaw went slack, and he stared at the boy, while Akaashi closed his eyes to listen, aware of how Hinata obviously knew what he was doing. Kageyama glanced back and forth between his seniors, a small part of him wondering if they thought Hinata was better than him.

When Hinata lifted his hands from the keyboard, one of them was caught by Bokuto’s hands. “Please join us,” the drummer requested. Hinata’s face lit up.

“R-really?”

Akaashi opened one eye to look at him. “Yeah, we’d be glad to have you, right Kageyama-kun?” Kageyama  _ tch _ ’d, but he didn’t object. Hinata’s eyes seemed to widen slightly, as though he was just noticing Kageyama for the first time.

“I-I guess I could if my schedule allows it….” the newest member muttered, averting his eyes from the grumpy guitarist. Bokuto slapped an arm around Hinata’s shoulders.

“We’re all still students, y’know! I’m sure you’ll be fine!”

“I mean, I guess….” Hinata paused, then continued. “I go to Kageyama’s school, by the way. I-in case you were wondering.” Bokuto looked slightly panicked for a second, then chuckled nervously.

“A-ah, yeah, I figured, since you two seem to know each other… in a not-very-friendly way.” Even Bokuto could see the glare Kageyama had fixed on HInata.

“Do I know you?” The dark-haired boy asked. Hinata froze.

“P-probably not particularly. We’re just in the same class. B-both of us are third-years?”

“Oh, okay,” Kageyama seemed to accept this as a reasonable answer before asking a somewhat unexpected question. “Do you have a sister or something?”

“Uh… y-yeah, why?”

“Is she your twin?” Hinata bristled at that.

“Why should I tell you, ya creep?!”

Kageyama clenched his fists. “I just thought I saw her once,  _ boke _ !”

“Hey!” Hinata protested at the new nickname. “Don’t call me that after you’ve only known me for like two minutes! Gosh,  _ vulgar _ .”

“Get used to it,” Kageyama retorted.

“Are you two done fighting?” Akaashi finally interrupted. “Because Hinata-kun here needs to start practicing if he’s gonna perform alongside us.” Kageyama crossed his arms and turned away. Hinata stuck his tongue out at the guitarist behind his back, but retracted it when Bokuto offered to teach him a song they’d made up. 

Akaashi felt a bit relieved that the two were no longer arguing, but there was still some tension in the air. He looked at Kageyama, who was sulking and facing the wall. Akaashi wondered what he might say to his junior, but then Bokuto called for them.

“Hey, Akaashi, Kageyama, I can’t show it to him alone! You guys should get your hands dirty and help!” Hinata’s face appeared confused, but Kageyama didn’t bother looking at them.

“He’s not a guitarist, so I wouldn’t know what to show him,” he argued stubbornly.

“I’ll help, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi offered, going over to the other two. Bokuto thanked him with a grin, and they decided to start with a song Hinata knew. Soon enough, he was able to play along with them fluidly, and eventually even Kageyama felt the urge to join in.

A couple months after Hinata officially joined the Night Owls, Akaashi burst into the studio, breathless. Kageyama was so startled, he nearly dropped his guitar, but when Akaashi told them he had news between his gasps, everyone watched him curiously.

“What is it? What’s it say?” Bokuto asked, standing up and eyeing the piece of paper in Akaashi’s hand.

Akaashi, meanwhile, was regretting having run the whole way. He leaned heavily against the doorway, wheezing. When he tried to speak, he coughed. Bokuto trotted over to his side.

“Here, let me read it. You catch your breath.” Bokuto took the note from Akaashi and read it. His eyes widened. “Wh-- No  _ way _ !!”

Akaashi took a deep breath. “We’ve been invited to perform as an opening act for a concert!” He managed to blurt out. Hinata looked excitedly at the others with a huge grin, jumping up as he cheered. He immediately regretted it when he hit his head on the ceiling.

“Boke,” Kageyama muttered, but he was just as excited internally. It had been a while since they’d last performed on such a large stage, so any excitement was natural.

Akaashi sank to the floor, panting heavily. He’d completed his mission; now, he just needed a little rest. Bokuto watched him for a minute, then decided that they should “practice the heck out of their songs” once Akaashi was done resting. Kageyama nodded, and Hinata gave another cheer. Akaashi even raised his fist from the floor, smiling up at Bokuto as his breath started to slow. They might just be the opening act, but they would give it their all; after all, it would be great exposure for the group.

“How’d they hear about us?” Hinata asked after a minute.

“We’ve been performing for a while,” Kageyama informed him. “Even before you came around.” He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but their popularity had only grown since the synth player joined.

“That’s right,” Akaashi mumbled, his breath mostly returned. “Hinata-kun hasn’t done a lot of live performances; he’s really only played with us in cafes or during practices.”

“I like the cafes,” Hinata told them, “but I think  _ this _ is gonna be really fun, too~!” Hearing the words from the boy’s own mouth made Akaashi smile.

“That’s the spirit.” Akaashi’s words made HInata grin in anticipation and excitement, and Bokuto raised both his fists in the air.

“Being on a real stage is great! There’s no way you  _ won’t _ love it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. We all know how Hinata gets before matches, so will he be any different here? And who was that girl? Stay tuned to find out! As always, questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! until next time, peace~! <3


	3. Feel like I've been living life asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey heyyy! It’s the night of the performance! Time to have fun with old friends and make some new ones!

The night of their performance had finally come. Of _course_ Hinata had a stomach ache.

He clutched his stomach as it growled painfully at him, wondering why it had to be now that his stomach chose to act up. “I-I’m gonna be right back,” he told Kageyama, who watched him cautiously, apparently trying to decide whether he needed to move away from the orange-haired boy.

“Well, don’t be late.”

“D-dummy! I wouldn’t miss this performance for the world!” Hinata glared at the taller teen, but then a shudder ran through him, despite the fact that he felt like he was on the verge of sweating, and his stomach lurched again. “Sh-shoot….”

“You want someone to go with you?” The calm tone in Akaashi’s voice suggested that he’d dealt with similar situations before, and Hinata began to wonder if Bokuto had ever felt this way.

“N-no, it’s alright,” he told his senior, trying to convince himself of the same thing.

“Okay, well, be careful,” Akaashi warned casually as Hinata started stumbling away. The boy managed a painful laugh.

“What is there to need to be careful of…?”

He soon found himself peeking around the corner, where the signs had indicated the restroom would be. Two people stood in his way, however: a tall man and some kid. Hinata reminded himself of the possibility that maybe, just maybe, the “kid” was really just short like him, even though it was unlikely. He tried to sneak around them, but their conversation caught his attention, and he immediately realized just who these people might be.

The tall guy noticed Hinata standing behind him and turned around. “Oh, hey….” He stepped away from the door, nudging the boy along with him. “Sorry about that.”

“N-no, it’s fine…” Hinata shook his head, smiling slightly. “Thanks.”

“Hey, are you in high school?” The question came from the smaller guy, and caught Hinata so off-guard that he stopped fully in his tracks and looked back at him.

“Uh… yeah. You?”

“Nope! Thank goodness!” He grinned and put his hands behind his head. “What band are you here for?”

Hinata hadn’t expected him to be older than himself, so he took a second to process this before he responded. “I-I’m in Night Owls, actually….”

“Oh!” One of the hands came out from behind his head and pointed at Hinata while his eyes widened. “I _knew_ I recognized you from somewhere!” Somehow, this comment caused some of Hinata’s nervousness to melt away.

“You… you know me?” He grinned as well. “Awesome!”

“Well, yeah,” the short man agreed. “I saw you guys perform at least once! Thanks for doing this!”

“It’s our pleasure~!” Hinata responded cheerfully. “Now that we’re talking about it, you’re the drummer for the main event tonight, aren’t you?”

“I am!” The man smiled proudly. “How’d you know?”

“Well, I guess I could say height since I’m short, too….” Hinata scratched the back of his head.

“I’m not _that_ short!” The other protested. “Besides, _you’re_ not a drummer!”

“Does it really make a difference what role a short person plays? Besides, I’m short and I’m taller than you~.”

“If it doesn’t matter what role a short person plays, why bother mentioning it at all? There’s no way you knew I was the drummer because of my height! Now spill!”

Hinata smirked. “I’m just a fan of your band, alright? I know your role in it because I’ve been to some concerts.”

The slightly shorter man paused, then smiled. “A fan, huh? Well, it’s nice to meet you! I wish you the best of luck on your performance out there! Right, Asahi?” The taller man, who had been quiet the whole time, chuckled and nodded. His short friend nodded back. “Anyway, we’ll leave you to your bathroom business,” he declared, turning away.

“N-nah, I don’t have to use it anymore….” Hinata said, then realized with a rush of embarrassment that the way he’d phrased it had made his statement sound really strange. “I mean, when I get nervous, my insides get all… well, yknow, but I’ve calmed down now, so it’s alright! There’s a little more time before the show, but do you have to get ready or would you guys wanna talk some more…?”

The drummer turned back towards him. “Oh, I’d _love_ to chat, but I think you have to get ready. Maybe afterwards?”

Hinata realized he was right and squeaked in surprise. “Y-you’re right! S-sorry!” With that, he ran off. His new friend chuckled and watched him go.

“Man, did I ever have that much energy?”

“Noya, you still do,” Asahi reminded him. Noya laughed.

“Ahaha, you’re right!” He placed his hands on the taller man’s shoulders and bounced. “Can you give me a ride back~?”

Asahi sighed, agreeing easily. “Alright, hop on!” Nishinoya cheered and jumped onto Asahi’s back. 

“Wow, everything always looks so different from up here! Let’s get back to Suga-san and Daichi-san!”

Asahi chuckled, wondering what it would be like to be Noya’s height.

Meanwhile, Akaashi tuned his bass, looking up only to make an observation. “Hinata-kun’s been gone awhile. I hope he didn’t get himself into any trouble.”

“He should be back any second now, don’tcha think?” Bokuto pointed to the exit which Hinata had gone through. At that moment, the mentioned boy skirted through it. “See? I told you, didn’t I? Aren’t I the greatest?” Bokuto laughed heartily.

“Nice job, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi complimented absently, focusing on the younger boy. “Are you okay, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata took a minute to catch his breath before responding. “Yeah… yeah, I’m alright. Sorry I took so long!” He bowed. Akaashi shook his head.

“It’s alright. Hurry and get your synth so we can warm up together.”

Hinata did as he was told happily, and Kageyama casually watched his actions, strumming a few chords to be sure his guitar was in tune. It wasn’t long before Bokuto heard the call for them.

“Let’s go! They’re ready for us!” The other three followed the drummer onstage and began setting up on the dark stage, but the lack of light didn’t stop the audience from seeing them and cheering wildly. When the lights came on, the band was in position, smiling at the massive audience.

Akaashi greeted the people in front of them once they were done screaming. After their reaction to his first words had died down as well, he introduced their band and briefly explained what they’d be doing. Then, he glanced back at Bokuto and nodded, indicating that he was ready whenever the drummer was.

Bokuto smirked and nodded back, glancing at the other two before tapping the drumsticks together to lay the foundation of the beat. As he went at it like he usually did, the others came in when they were supposed to, and they performed their songs until it was time for the other band to come on.

The Night Owls bowed to the other band, then to the audience, speaking in unison when they thanked everyone for having them. As the band switched places, Hinata and Nishinoya fistbumped, and Suga and Akaashi shook hands. Daichi took the microphone for a minute to thank the Night Owls again before checking to make sure his own band, Rolling Thunder, was in position.

Everyone was exhausted by the end, but in a good way. Rolling Thunder had outdone themselves, as usual, and once they’d finished cleaning up from the performance, Daichi suggested that they should perform with the Night Owls again sometime. Nishinoya and HInata quickly agreed, having already become quite good friends despite the short amount of time that they’d known each other for. Even Kageyama wasn’t opposed to the idea, and the two bands struck a deal: if the Night Owls ever got to perform on their own, Rolling Thunder would be their opening act.

No one knew just how soon that would be, though, until Akaashi received a text one day a couple weeks later and made his way to the studio as quickly as possible. He made sure not to go too quickly, having learned his lesson from last time, but he was luckily already headed there for practice. He opened the door and looked around, making sure everyone else was there.

Bokuto greeted him, asking what was up. Kageyama looked up from where he’d just finished tuning his guitar and gave his full attention to a surprisingly energetic bassist.

“We have another performance,” Akaashi revealed. Hinata cheered and jumped up from his seat. He didn’t notice the look on Akaashi’s face, but Kageyama did, and pointed it out.

“There’s more. What is it?”

“Okay, you got me,” Akaashi sighed, then smiled. “We’re the main act.” Upon hearing those words, Bokuto rushed over and slapped him on the back.

“Yesss! Akaashiiiiii!!!” The bassist coughed out of surprise, but chuckled one he’d recovered.

“I didn’t do much. Our friends made most of the arrangements.”

“Our friends?” Hinata echoed, tilting his head. “You mean…?” He trailed off, grinning when Akaashi responded.

“Yup! They even offered again to be our opening act, and, of course, I couldn’t refuse.” Hinata cheered at those words, thinking about how cool it was that they got to perform together again, even though their roles were switched.

Akaashi nodded. “But we have to practice a ton if we wanna be ready by next month.” 

“N-next month?” Hinata froze, his face going pale. After a minute, he forced himself to smile. “N-not a problem,” he claimed, obviously lying. Bokuto raised an eyebrow.

“Then let’s get started already,” Kageyama decided, pulling the drummer’s attention away from the ginger.

“Agreed. I’m ready to make some noise! Hey hey hey!!”

Akaashi, however, continued to focus on the young pianist for a bit longer. “If you’re feeling nervous and think you might need to practice more on your own, we can all record our parts individually. This is your first official concert, isn’t it? Where we’re the main act?”

“Y-yeah, it is,” Hinata confirmed. “Thanks… um, that would be good… thanks again!” He wrung his hands, clearly nervous, and Akaashi patted his shoulder.

“Alright. It’ll be good for all of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Rolling Thunder. They’re actually what SWTSB is about, so if you like them here, be sure to check out their –angsty– exciting adventures after this! Also, the next chapter is the last before I start posting the main storyline, so I’m hoping you’ll enjoy it! For now, questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! until next time, peace~! <3


	4. Love so strong it makes me feel so weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!! Good to see you again! This is the last chapter of Prelude, but, as I said last time, the story of Rolling Thunder will continue in Someone Wrote This Song Before, so be sure to check it out!

It was the night of the concert, at long last. Hinata was even more excited than last time. He was lost in thought when he suddenly heard a name calling to him. Turning around, he saw Nishinoya waving to him.

“Heyy, Shoyo!”

“Noya-san!” Hinata waved back cheerfully.

“You excited?” Noya asked. “I sure am! This is gonna be great! Hey, maybe we can all go out later to celebrate!”

“Yeah, I’m in!” Hinata agreed readily. Nishinoya nodded.

“Great! See you then!” He jogged over to his instrument and began to warm up a bit. Hinata watched him go, taking a deep breath and trying to convince himself that everything would be alright and that nothing would go wrong.

Eventually, the sound of Rolling Thunder faded and the crowd cheered loudly. The band stood and bowed together, thanking the audience for their time before allowing the Night Owls to take the stage. The latter band thanked Rolling Thunder for opening before quickly setting up.

“You’ll kill it out there,” Noya proclaimed, punching Shoyo’s shoulder playfully as he passed. Hinata chuckled, hoping he was right. 

Not long after the group had finished setting up, the crowd finally quieted down, and they began their song. Hinata took a deep breath, checking the microphone by the synth was still on, then pushed aside all his nervousness and began to sing, catching the entire audience—along with the rest of the band—by surprise.

Kageyama dropped his guitar, it being saved only by the strap. He came in late on the next chord, but quickly recovered. Despite the fact that he was playing fine once again, however, his mental state was anything but calm. He racked his brain for the time that they’d decided to let Hinata sing, but couldn’t recall it for the life of him. He decided it had never happened—at least, not while he was around—but as he’d been trying to remember, he realized that the voice he was now hearing sing sounded familiar.

Akaashi was the least surprised of the three, merely smiling as he continued to play. He’d figured Hinata had been up to something, thought he never would've guessed it would be something like that. He glanced at the drummer, who had nearly dropped his drumsticks, and felt his smile grow ever so slightly. They would certainly have a very interesting conversation after the show.

“HINATAAAAA!!!” Bokuto grabbed the boy by the shoulders as soon as they were off-stage. “What the heck?! You can sing? You mad lad, c’mere!!” He crushed Hinata in an excited hug.

“You surprised us all,” Akaashi commented, standing nearby. Hinata grinned, scratching the back of his head once Bokuto had let go. However, a low voice interrupted their celebration.

“Hinata.”

The singer turned to look at the guitarist who had uttered his name to find Kageyama glaring at him darkly.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

Hinata’s heart pounded with anxiety for the brief moment of confusion, but then he realized what Kageyama was talking about and smirked, fear dissolving.

“Why, yes, I was that cute girl~!”

“Wh-who said anything about her being cute?!” Kageyama stuttered, his face flushing from the fact that he’d been caught off-guard by both the revelation and Hinata’s description of his female persona.

“Uh, me, duh,” Hinata rolled his eyes. “I tried too hard on makeup for her to be  _ ugly. _ ”

Bokuto and Akaashi watched with equal confusion, though the former’s face expressed the feeling more obviously.

“I don’t know what they’re talking about either,” Akaashi muttered to the drummer upon seeing his face, “but it might be best not to ask.” Bokuto nodded in understanding.

“Y-yeah, well, there’s no way I thought she was cute!” Kageyama snarled, continuing the argument.

“Ah, but you did, didn’t you~?” Hinata snickered. “Allow me to brag every once in a while, will ya? I looked  _ good. _ ”

“Shut up!” Kageyama smacked Hinata in the back of the head, who complained loudly and him back in response. They were finally stopped by a loud voice calling out to both of them.

“Oi! Shoyo! Kageyama!” Nishinoya jogged over. “There you guys are! Wanna go grab something to eat now? All eight of us together?” Hinata readily agreed with a grin, and Akaashi found himself nodding as well. Noya cheered, turning to his nearby bandmates to tell them the news.

“The more the merrier! Welcome aboard,” Daichi smiled.

“Where are we gonna eat?” Sugawara wondered aloud, though his sly glance in Noya’s direction proved he already knew what the latter would suggest.

“How about that really good barbeque place nearby?” Noya offered just as Suga had predicted. The idea seemed popular among most of the Night Owls, but Akaashi looked to the rest of Rolling Thunder for confirmation. 

“How do you all feel about it?” He asked, and Daichi and Asahi quickly assured him that they thought it was a great idea.

“Well, someone’s gotta make sure they don’t drink too much,” Suga mumbled, eyeing the younger members. Akaashi agreed to help him with that as the group moved out.

“If you all behave,” Daichi said to the three youngest of the group, “it’s on me.”

Nishinoya and Hinata bounced around happily, promising they’d be good, while Kageyama merely gave a little nod.

~

Things went south as soon as Daichi had fallen asleep.

Hinata found an irresistible urge to check out the contents of the man’s half-empty glass, and in doing so found that it smelled sweet, yet stung when he tasted it. The sting, however, felt kind of cool, so he stole another sip or two, but those sips turned into the whole rest of the glass, and Suga only caught him at the last drop. Hinata hiccuped and grinned sheepishly as Suga grabbed his hand.

“There wasn’t that much left, and it smelled good….” Shoyo defended, setting the glass down carefully. Asahi leaned over and felt the boy’s forehead.

“Y-you’re burning up!” He exclaimed, brow furrowing. “Hinata, don’t do that again, okay? Your mom is gonna be worried about you… what do we tell her? What are you gonna say when you get a hangover in the morning? The consequences of your actions will be yours only to deal wi-- Noya,  _ no _ !!“

“Noya  _ yes _ !” Nishinoya chugged the drink in his hand as fast as he could while he still had it. Asahi tried to stop him, but Noya was finished before the taller man could take two steps. The little drummer cheered.

“Noya,” Suga called in a warning tone, passing Hinata a glass of water. “When Daichi wakes up, he won’t be happy.”

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him!” Nishinoya waved his hand dismissively. “C’mon, Suga-san!  _ Live _ once in a while!” 

Suga sighed and shook his head, turning to Daichi and nudging him gently. “Daichi, wake up~....” The leader of the band stirred and opened one eye.

“What time is it?” He groaned.

“Time to leave,” Asahi supplied with a chuckle.

Akaashi stood and bowed. “Thank you for inviting us. This was fun, right Bokuto-san?” Bokuto cheered in agreement. “Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, come on,” Akaashi continued, looking to his younger bandmates. “Let’s get you two home.”

“But I like it here…”

“Your mom and sister will be worried if you stay out much longer. Let’s go.” Akaashi helped the boy to his feet, then looked at the guitarist. “Kageyama, did you hear me?” The dark-haired boy lifted his head from the table and looked at the bassist.

“Hmm?”

“We’re leaving now, okay?”

“Kay.” Kageyama pushed himself to his feet and moved over behind Akaashi, following his three bandmates out of the restaurant.

“Asahi….” Nishinoya threw himself against the taller man, unable to keep himself on his own two feet any longer. “Asahi, oh my gosh. I can’t feel it. My hand is gone.” Asahi, alarmed by this idea, glanced at Noya’s wrists to double-check, but let out a sigh of relief when the statement proved to be false.

“N-noya… it’s still there. It’s just gone numb, probably.”

“It is?” Noya cocked his head, then started looking for the mentioned limb. “Weird. Is your hand numb too?” Upon the rediscovery of his right hand, the drummer used it to play with Asahi’s fingers.

“Noya….” He shook his head. “No, mine’s okay.”

“Huh…. Hey, are we going home now?”

“Yeah. Uh, feel free to fall asleep….”

“Can I ride on your back?” Nishinoya asked hopefully, reaching up and moving Asahi’s long hair onto his shoulder. The man chuckled and agreed. He considered crouching down, then figured the drummer would just jump up anyway. Noya certainly attempted to, putting his hands on Asahi’s shoulders to launch himself up. However, just as he straightened his arms, his strength seemed to leave him, and he ended up on the floor. Asahi tried not to laugh.

“Okay, Noya, I’m just gonna carry you,” he decided, crouching down. “I’ll swing you around to my back.”

“Kay~!” Noya giggled, lifting his arms and wrapping them around Asahi’s neck and shoulders in order to keep himself from falling again. Asahi silently hoped the drummer would fall asleep soon. He glanced at his bandmates to make sure they were okay as he confirmed the secureness of Nishinoya’s position.

“Daichi, come on,” Suga nudged the leader gently, lifting one of Daichi’s arms and draping it across his shoulders. Daichi grunted a response, dragging his feet across the floor right behind Suga.

When they got to the car, Suga asked Asahi if he wanted to drive, but Asahi declined.

“I think it’d be safer for you to, since I’ve got a wild Noya on my back and he hasn’t fallen asleep yet…. I’ll probably sit in the back with him.”

“Got it,” Suga nodded, noticing that Daichi had already climbed into the front anyway. “Need any help with him?”

“No, I think I’ve got it all under control… I hope.”

“Alright then.” Suga waited until Asahi and Noya had gotten all the way in, then he climbed into the driver’s seat and started the engine. “You alright there, Daichi?”

“Lil sleepy. Fine,” he slurred, falling asleep even as he spoke. Suga chuckled and drove them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it! As I’ve been saying, I have plans to continue the story, but focusing more on Rolling Thunder, so if you wanna know their story, feel free to subscribe to the series! If you liked this, I won’t mind if you leave some kudos, too~! ;) anyhow, Someone Wrote This Song Before will be a work by me, chapsTHICC, but I’ve heard that Crocamura may write a bit more of Night Owls content if y’all are interested, so feel free to check that out too if you’d like that! Questions, constructive criticism, and theories are always welcome! Until next time, peace~! <3


End file.
